


Deliver To: ?

by dannydandelion (chessjess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established relationship (Implied), M/M, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessjess/pseuds/dannydandelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Daniel."</p>
<p>Daniel is MIA, Jack writes to ask what the weather's like in space today.</p>
<p>Probably season 8 but it isn't set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliver To: ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Entregar Para: ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156495) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> Rated T conservatively for one line that probably isn't that mature but alludes to potential sexual activity.

_Dear Daniel._

_What are you doing, out there in space?_

_I hope you didn't die again. You see, it's a lot of paperwork, and I don't like that. Do you know, Daniel, how much paperwork is on my desk already?_

_This is getting old. What is your thing with going missing? You do it a lot. And die. I may take away your off-world clearance when you come back. Permanently. And officially, this time! Not like the last time._

_Things here are great! Lee brought an alien virus back from some godforsaken planet and infected half the base with the alien flu. I had to get a shot._

_Sooo, what'd you do today? Make any good jokes I would have laughed at?_

_If you died again I'll have your ass. Literally, as well as figuratively! How's that for flirting?_

_I know I won't have to plan a memorial service, your deaths never last. Good going on that, by the way! Way to be exceptional._

_Did I tell you I had to get a shot? You know how I love needles._

_Doing anything fun with your time out there?_

_How's the weather?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this character, or any of the characters in this series. Please be forgiving, and let me know if it works for you or not. Also, I apologize for never writing anything more than a handful of lines.


End file.
